Phoenix
Phoenixes are large birds with flames engulfing their bodies. Making their debut in Monster Rancher 2, they are powerful, legendary monsters that must be unlocked in every game they appear in. The Phoenix is always depicted as an extremely good-natured and majestic monster. At the end of their lifespan, instead of passing away on the ranch like other monsters, the Phoenix simply flies away into the sky. The Phoenix is one of the most powerful monsters in the game, and excels especially in intelligence. Most of its attacks are intelligence-based, and involve using fire and wind to obliterate its enemies. In Monster Rancher Advance 2, Bolzoi explains that most Phoenixes existing today are genetically-engineered clones of the few existing primeval phoenixes (Suzaku being one). It is discovered that one primeval phoenix (which Holly nicknames Rampage) still lives on Age Island and guards the Phoenix Altar in the Promiass Ruins. In the anime series, the Phoenix was a giant firebird created during ancient times to defeat Moo after he turned on his creators. Finding the Phoenix is crux of the first two seasons. Legend has it that long ago, the Phoenix fought an evil beast, saving the world. The Phoenix is a special type of monster; no matter who or what tries to stop the flutter of the Phoenix's wings, it will always continue flying. -"Cox's File #5, Parts 2 & 3" MR4 Etymology Phoenix is a creature in ancient Greek, Egyptian and Eastern mythology. This sacred firebird (spelled fenix or phoenix) is a symbol of hope and divinity. As it rises from the ashes, it restores life. Data Obtaining * To obtain a Phoenix in Monster Rancher 2, raise your monster to Class B with at least 50 Fame and 280 Life. You must have already gone to Kawrea once. On June 1 Dr. Talico will tell you that the Gemini Volcano has exploded and ask you to investigate. Search the Phoenix Statue near the center of the map for the Fire Feather. Combine it with any two monsters to get a Phoenix. The Fire Feather can be obtained again at the same spot on repeat expeditions. * To obtain a Phoenix in Monster Rancher 4, attain Rank S. Wit will stop by the ranch and tell you about trouble at the Kawrea Volcano. Adventure there to Floor 3 and touch the Gaea Stone. Later on, return to the Volcano (Floor 10) and defeat the final boss to "finish" the game. Two weeks after your victory, you will find a Phoenix Feather in your bag. Suzaku will arrive and ask you to raise one of his kind. Phoenixes are now available at the Shrine. * To obtain a Phoenix in Monster Rancher Advance 2, you must first unlock Dragon, Durahan, Joker, Zan, Gali, Henger, and Monol, beat the Emperor's Cup and collect all six Monster Orbs. You must also receive the 3rd stable upgrade from Bint. Raise your monster's stats as high as possible before Jan. 1. Mr. Mardoc will come by the ranch and the "Flare Orb" will absorb the other Orbs and lead you to Promiass Ruins. Take the orb to the Phoenix Altar at the true northern point of the map where it will summon a Phoenix named Rampage. Beat it and you will receive the Phoenix Feather. Combine it with any two monsters to get a Phoenix. * To obtain a Phoenix in Monster Rancher DS, you must receive the 2nd stable upgrade from Bancho, reach Rank S and raise your monster to Class S. Take it on the Erranty to the Kawrea Volcano. Follow the path until you see a Phoenix fall from the sky. Go get a Golden Peach from the tree in the NE corner. You can find the injured Phoenix in the SE corner, and if you feed it the peach it will leave you a Fire Feather for combining (Be warned that the Peach only regrows once every 10 years!). * To obtain a Phoenix in Monster Rancher Battle Card, you must earn feathers by defeating Holly/Colt, then trade them to Mac in the Arena. Use the password TECMOINC. Techniques See here for a complete list of Phoenix Techniques. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Phoenixes Category:Purebreed Monsters